Link Bullied
by dianaglampers177
Summary: This is about Link in the Kokiri forest before he got a fairy. He gets bullied. Takes place in Zelda 64 (also called Ocarina of Time).
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is about Link in the Kokiri forest before he got a fairy. He gets bullied. Takes place in Zelda 64 (also called Ocarina of Time).

Link Bullied

By Diana Moon Glampers

Part One- Non-Fairy Link

Link was the boy with no fairy, the only Kokiri kid without one. He was seen as a loser and a freak by the other kids, who relentlessly bullied him. His only friend was Saria, a green-haired Kokiri girl who felt sorry for him and played with him anyway.

Our story begins with Link and Saria hanging out by the pond. It was a warm summer day and dragonflies flitted about. They were playing a game together where they would take small, smooth rocks and throw them at an angle into the water trying to make they skip across the pond. Neither of them was very good at it, but it was fun all the same.

"Oh! Good one, Saria!" Link said, complementing Saria on making the rock skip three times, the best either of them had done all day.

"Thanks, Link! I think I'm getting better at this! Ha ha." Saria said, with a laugh.

She picked up another rock to give it a good hurl. She wound up for the throw, but stopped herself. A pair of short figures, obviously other Kokiri kids, emerged from the forest to their side.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?" Saria said.

It was Mido, the leader of the Kokiri and his goon, a tall blonde Kokiri girl named Stacee. They were a couple of bullies. Most Kokiri were safe from them, most of the time, but Link was a common target of theirs, as was Saria since she was often with Link.

"Hey, losers. Having fun?" Stacee said.

Saria awkwardly smiled. She wasn't sure if they were trying to be nice or here to be mean to them.

"Um, I guess?" Saria said, scratching her head.

"Yeah, just throwing rocks." Link said, nervously. He somehow anticipated that they were here to bully them.

Mido and Stacee walked over to Link and Saria. They were both much tougher and stronger.

"So, Saria, what are you doing hanging out with this idiot? He doesn't even have a fairy partner. Spending time with losers and freaks makes you a loser too. Do you really want to be associated with a freak?" Mido said.

"Aw, Link's not a bad guy, he can be fun." Saria said.

"Yeah, I'm not a freak!" Link said.

"Can it, freak. Saria, you're coming with me. We're here to save you from becoming a freak too." Mido said.

Mido grabbed Saria by the wrist and yanked her away.

"Hey! You can't do this!" Saria said.

"Yeah! Let her go!" Link said.

Mido pulled Saria back into the forest away from Link.

"Stacee, can you deal with that trash for me?" Mido said.

"Sure thing, boss!" Stacee said, cheerfully.

Stacee walked right up to Link and punched him in the stomach. Her fist was small and girly, but she was a tough kid. Link had the wind knocked out of him. Stacee punched him in the stomach again and he fell to his knees.

"Link! Link!" Saria screamed as she was pulled away.

Stacee and Link were alone now.

"Get up, loser!" Stacee said.

It took a minute for Link to catch his breath. He got to his feet, but he was too slow for Stacee.

"I said get up!" Stacee screamed.

She pulled back her foot and drove in hard into Link's little boy balls. Link screamed in pain and fell down. He felt like he might puke.

"Ooh… Ow…" Link moaned.

Stacee had kicked him in the balls before, but never that hard. He clutched his crotch in pain.

"You little slug! You worthless trash! You don't deserve to have any friends, not even a weird girl like Saria!" Stacee said.

Link got back to his feet.

"Don't you say mean things about Saria! She's my friend!" Link said.

He was mad now. Link had grown to accept that he was a freak that everyone hated, but he would defend Saria at any cost. With all of his rage, he threw a punch at Stacee… who caught his fist and laughed at his impotent attack. She gave Link another sharp kick in the crotch, this time hitting Link square in his little boy penis. Link fell down and started crying.

"Crying like a baby! Pathetic! You are pathetic and weak, you little weaky!" Stacee taunted.

She kicked Link in the crotch again and stood back to watch the pathetic little boy blubber.

Link pulled up his tunic and took a look inside his green underwear. His entire crotch, his little boy penis and little boy balls were a dark purple.

"It… It turned purple. Why did it t… turn purple?" Link asked through his sobs. The fact that his crotch had turned purple distressed him greatly.

"It's called a bruise, dummy! I would've thought you'd have been beat up enough to know." Stacee said.

Stacee smirked as Link stumbled to his feet. She loved seeing him squirm. With tears in his eyes, Link shouted,

"You're going to pay for that, Stacee!"

Link wildly ran at Stacee in an attempt to tackle her. Stacee let out a controlled laugh and grabbed Link around the waist. As Link flailed his arms about, she pulled his tunic up over his head and grabbed his little green undies. Stacee gave them a sharp pull and gave Link a deep wedgie. She then effortlessly pushed the boy back to the ground.

"Come on, loser boy! Is that all you've got?" Stacee said.

Link got back up and started adjusting his little boy underwear. He wiped away his tears, still full of determination. He was going to take a stand today.

"Stacee, I swear, today I will defeat you! I shouldn't have to put up with being bullied anymore!" Link called out.

Stacee laughed some more.

"That's not how it works, little man. I'm bigger than you. I'm tougher than you. I have a fairy protector… and you're a LOSER! It doesn't matter how determined you are, you can never win." Stacee said.

"No! I'm good and innocent, and you're bad and cruel! I'll win this time!" Link said.

"Whatever. This could be fun, I guess." Stacee said.

With all of his heart and all of his strength, Link charged forward again to attack Stacee. Stacee sidestepped and grabbed him by his tunic. With a strong pull, she ripped the garment off of him, and sent Link tumbling to the ground. Link was now in nothing but his little green undies.

Stacee body slammed Link and sat down on his stomach. He didn't have a lot of muscle on him. In fact, he was pretty small and skinny. The boy's ribs were clearly visible and his arms were like twigs, indicative of his wimpiness.

"Give it up, Link. You'll never beat me." Stacee said.

Link gasped and grunted. He was having a hard time breathing with Stacee sitting on him.

Stacee took advantage of Link's shirtlessness. She grabbed one of his exposed nipples and gave it a sharp pinch. She then began twisting it. This was known among children of Hyrule, among all races, Kokiri, Hylian, Goron, and Zora alike, as a Purple Nurple. Link squirmed and gasped in pain. A couple of tears escaped his eyes. A cruel smirk adorned Stacee's face as the boy struggled against her.

"Had enough?" Stacee asked as she ended the purple nurple.

Link did not answer. Instead he swung his fist up and hit Stacee on the side of her hip. It was a weak attack. It didn't even hurt. Stacee ignored it.

"You want more? Fine." Stacee said.

She took her hand, and pinched Link's other nipple, hard. With a sadistic grin, she twisted this one too, even harder than the first. Link cried out in pain once more. Stacee twisted further, wringing every drop of agony out of Link that she could. Link was sobbing again.

"Pitiful boy!" Stacee said. She let go of Link's nipple and gave him a couple of hard punches in the face. She took a rock and smashed it on Link's arms and legs. Link was quickly covered in cuts and bruises. Link continued to struggle, but was panting and gasping for air.

Stacee stood up to let Link catch his breath. Just as he was feeling like he could stand up again, Stacee threw a rock right at Link, and hit him right on the nose. Link was stunned. Blood streamed from his nose, all over the lower half of his face. Still, he persisted.

"I… I… I'm going to… going to beat you this t… this time… St… Stacee!" Link called out.

"You still think you can beat me? Gods, you are a loser AND an idiot!" Stacee said.

Link shambled toward her again, determined to strike her down at least once. With a strike like a cobra, Stacee punched Link in the chest. He stumbled backwards from the blow, right on his butt.

"You just don't know when to quit." Stacee said.

She grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him to the water's edge. There, she grabbed him by the hair and dunked his head underwater. Link wasn't ready for this and accidentally inhaled a bit of pond water. After a moment, Stacee let him back up to breath. Link coughed and puked up some pond water, crying and gasping for air.

"Give up yet, boy?" Stacee said.

Link struggled, but he had a hard time bringing the words to his lips. Stacee dunked his head underwater again. She held him down there for another moment before letting him back up to breathe again.

"How about now? Do you give up now?" Stacee said.

Link felt thoroughly defeated at this point. Technically, Stacee easily could have drowned and killed him in the shallow pond, but they both knew she would never do that. It was not in a Kokiri's nature to kill other Kokiri. However, Stacee's point was clear. She had totally and utterly defeated Link.

"You win. Stop! Just stop drowning me!" Link pleaded.

Stacee let go of Link's hair.

"Good." She said.

She gave Link a strong wedgie, just to show that she was the ultimate victor. She pulled so hard she ripped Link's waistband. He would have to hold his underwear together to keep from being indecent. Then, she dragged Link's dirty, battered, bruised body to the top of a nearby hill.

"Later, loser boy!" Stacee said.

With a sharp push, Stacee rolled Link down the hill, where he pathetically lay weeping. He had not only failed to defend himself, but Saria had been taken away from him. Usually when he was beaten like this, Saria would be there to comfort him, to let him rest his head in her lap while she offered words of sympathy or encouragement. This time he was all alone. He curled up in a pathetic little ball, nearly naked if not for his hand holding his ripped green underwear together, covered in dirt cuts and bruises. He bawled and cried and screamed there at the bottom of the hill. This was the worst Link ever felt in his entire life. A couple of Kokiri girls came by and laughed at him before going off on their way.

Link lay there crying for almost an hour. He hated being treated like this. He hated his life. Eventually he gathered the strength to get up, wipe away his tears, and start the long walk back to his tree house. All the way home other Kokiri laughed or stared at him or turned their heads in disgust. As he neared his house he felt ready to collapse from exhaustion. He caught a glimpse of Saria and Mido on the outskirts of the village.

"S… Saria?" Link called out.

Saria looked at her friend, his clothes ripped to shreds, his body covered in cuts and bruises. She let out a gasp.

"Stay away from that loser, Saria. Keep talking to him and you'll become a loser too." Mido said.

"But Link…" Saria said.

Mido ran in front of her face.

"He's a lost cause, Saria. Ignore him." Mido said.

Link overheard this but approached anyway.

"Saria!" He called out.

Mido ran in front of him.

"Go away, Link! Go curl up in a ball and cry yourself to sleep." Mido said.

He shook his fist at Link threateningly. Link knew Mido would not hesitate to beat him up too. Wearily, he turned and walked home.

"Oh, Link…" Saria said. It pained her to see her friend like this. Her heart felt cold and sick just seeing him limp away.

Link slowly made his way back into his treehouse. He threw away his ripped underwear and stepped into his bathtub, a small wooden tub filled with water. He washed away all the dirt and blood from his aching body. Finally, when he was clean, he got out a fresh pair of green underwear and a fresh tunic from his dresser. He'd have to buy some new underwear soon. All the wedgies he got made them wear out quicker.

Link sighed and sat down on his bed. He didn't want to go outside again today. He'd had enough abuse for a long time. He sighed. He wished Saria were there for him. Quietly, he sat alone.

~0~

Late in the evening, when most Kokiri were getting ready for bedtime, Link heard a sound outside his house.

"Yahoo! Link! Down here!"

It was Saria. She climbed the Ladder into Link's treehouse.

"Sorry I… I…" Saria stammered.

She couldn't finish her sentence. She was ashamed of herself, ashamed that she wasn't there for her friend. She hung her head.

"It's okay. I… I understand." Link said, looking at his feet.

"They shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that. No one deserves what you go through." Saria said.

Link stayed silent.

"They treat you like garbage… no, worse than garbage. You're Kokiri, not garbage! They don't understand. They have no compassion." Saria said, putting her hand on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, but what can I do about it?" Link said.

"What?" Saria said.

"Every time I try to stick up for myself they just beat me down. It's hopeless, Saria. If everyone believes I'm garbage, then I might as well be garbage." Link said.

"Don't say that about yourself!" Saria said.

"Saria, I don't fit in here. I don't fit in anywhere. I might as well leave the forest." Link said.

It was well known among the Kokiri kids that if any of them ever left the forest they would quickly wither and die.

"Link, don't talk like that!" Saria said.

"Why? No one would miss me, not even you." Link said.

He still felt somewhat betrayed by her, even though he did understand that Mido had kept them apart. His mind was a swirl of emotions, all of them negative.

"That's not true! I'd miss you…" Saria said, taking a step closer to Link and putting more of her arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, for all of two minutes. Then you'd get over it and… and…" Link said.

"No, Link, I'll always be your friend, no matter what. If you went away, I'd never forgive myself." Saria said.

Link pushed Saria's arm off of his shoulder.

"Forgive yourself? What's that supposed to mean?" Link said.

"I… I try to look out for you, you know? You're like a little bunny that gets pushed around by all the larger ones. No one else cares about you, so I do." Saria said.

"What, so you feel like you have some kind of obligation for me?" Link said.

"No, it's not like that, it's…" Saria said.

"No, I get it. I understand. You don't actually like me, Saria. No one does! I'm unlovable trash!" Link shouted.

"Don't say that…" Saria said.

"No! It's true! You don't really like me, you just like feeling superior and pitying me! Go away, Saria! The pity party's over." Link said.

"No, Link, it's…" Saria was interrupted.

"Good night!" Link shouted. He jumped into his bed and hid under the covers.

Saria was ready to cry. "I… You… You don't really mean any of that, do you?" Saria said.

Link remained silent. Saria started to climb out of Link's treehouse.

"Goodnight, Link. I hope you feel better in the morning." Saria said.

In her heart, she knew Link could still be her friend. She understood that he had such a bad life he lashed out at her sometimes. This wasn't the first time they had had a conversation like this. She knew it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Link, you're not unlovable trash. I… I know it." Saria said to herself.

She feared she had just only made things worse.

~0~

Link was going to the shop to go buy some new underwear and a new tunic. He had scrounged up enough rupees to hopefully buy what he needed, provided Ralfo, the shopkeeper kid, would let him buy it at the normal price. As he walked to the store, he saw Saria sitting in the tall grass cleaning her ocarina. Link smiled and waved at her. He already regretted everything he had yelled at her the previous night. Link lived with a lot of regrets, really. To his relief, Saria smiled and waved back. She had apparently forgiven him already.

Link walked into the Kokiri village store and to his horror, saw Mido and Stacee looking over the selection of Deku Sticks. The two of them glared at him as he entered. Link started to back away but Mido approached him.

"What are you doing here, freak?"

"I… I just wanted to buy some clothes." Link said.

"Get out. You're not welcome here anymore." Mido said.

"But…" Link said.

Link looked to Ralfo the shopkeep. Ralfo looked back at Mido and Stacee. They glared at him. He would have loved to take Link's money, but it seemed that wasn't an option today. He looked back to Link and shrugged his shoulders.

"Go away, freak." Stacee said.

Link sighed and left the store. He ran over to Saria, who was still relaxing in the tall grass.

"Hey, Link. What's up?" Saria said.

"I just got kicked out of the store. I only wanted to buy some clothes." Link said.

"Awwwwww…" Saria said, disappointedly.

She gave Link a hug.

"How about you give me your money and I buy it for you?" Saria said.

"Oh, great idea!" Link said.

Link handed Saria his wallet. Just as he did, Mido and Stacee came out from the store. They ran over to Link and Saria.

"Saria! What did we tell you about being around freaks!" Stacee yelled.

"I was just…" Saria started.

"Come here!" Stacee said.

She grabbed Saria by the wrist and yanked her away to Mido.

"You guys, you're really taking this too far…" Saria said.

"Yeah, and?" Mido said.

"Well, he's not…" Saria was interrupted.

"Saria, stop. I want to handle this myself." Link said.

"But Link…" Saria said.

"I know, I know. I don't care. I want to handle this MYSELF." Link said.

Remembering the conversation they had had the previous evening, Saria stayed quiet.

Link stood as tall as a short wimpy little boy could in front of Stacee and Mido.

"You two treat me like trash, but I'm not trash! I'm a Kokiri just like you!" Link shouted.

Mido raised an eyebrow.

"You asking for another beating?" He said.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'll take you both on!" Link shouted. He raised his fists. He wanted very badly to hit Mido and Stacee, even if he was beat up for it.

"Come on, Saria, you don't need to see this. Stacee, have some fun with the freak." Mido said.

"Will do, boss." Stacee said.

Mido took Saria by the arm and pulled her elsewhere. Saria gave Link a sad look as she left. Stacee remained. A small crowd of Kokiri kids formed to watch the battle. Normally they would chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" If this were a fight between anyone else, but they knew this was not really a fight. This was simply watching Link get a public flogging.

"Go on, throw the first punch, little man. I'll let you get one free hit this time." Stacee said.

Link pulled his arm back and launched his fist straight toward Stacee's stomach. Stacee caught his fist and kneed him in the groin. Just to add insult to injury, Stacee licked her pinky finger and put it into Link's ear. The wet willy made Link feel violated as he clutched his little boy balls in pain. Stacee laughed.

Link gathered up his strength and delivered a strong punch to Stacee's face as she laughed at him. She fell back a bit. She feared that he might have given her a black eye. An enraged look crossed her face.

"You're going to pay for that, boy." She growled.

Stacee grabbed Link by the neck and repeatedly punched him in the face. Once Link was dazed, Stacee pushed him to the ground and sat on his legs.

Stacee turned to the crowd around her for a moment.

"Watch, my fellow Kokiri children! Link the freak is about to receive a pink belly! Hee hee!" Stacee laughed.

Stacee pull off Link's tunic, leaving Link again wearing nothing but his green underwear. She threw the garment aside and drummed on the boy's stomach until it was pink and sensitive. The crowd of children all laughed at Link's pain. Link did not cry yet, though. He still had some determination in him. He wiggled and kicked until he threw Stacee off of him.

Link screamed and charged at Stacee. Stacee merely extended her fist and made strong contact with Link's face. It connected so hard her knuckles were a little sore. Link fell backwards on his butt. Stacee grabbed him, sat on a tree stump, and bent the boy over her lap.

"You're a very bad little freak, Link! This is what freaks get!" Stacee said.

Stacee took out a Deku Stick and began whacking Link on the butt and his bare legs repeatedly. This was too much for him. Link started to cry. He wanted to be tough, he wanted to be strong, but he was overwhelmed. Against all of his will, tears formed in his eyes.

The crowd laughed and jeered cruelly as Link was flogged with the Deku Stick. If the Great Deku Tree knew what was being done with his stick, he would have been outraged.

Once Stacee felt she had beaten Link's backside enough, she threw the crying boy to the ground and gave him a sharp kick in the ribs.

"A…All I ever d… did was be born without a f…fairy? Wh…why would I de… deserve this?" Link said through his tears.

Those words got to Stacee. She honestly felt a little bad about beating Link up from time to time. "It's not like he chose to be a freak…" She thought to herself. "No! He's still a freak! And Freaks get the beatdown, no matter what! It's the way of the world!" Stacee thought.

"Shut up, freak!" Stacee screamed. She gave Link another sharp kick in the ribs and put her foot on his face, pressing hard on his cheek.

"You are a freak, you don't belong here! You don't belong anywhere! We all have fairies and you don't, so you're a freak, and that's that!" Stacee yelled. She lifted her foot and stomped on Link's face once. She pulled her foot back and kicked Link all over his body, his arms, his legs, his face, his chest, even his little boy balls.

Link was once again reduced to a crying, quivering, half-naked mess. Stacee gave Link a sharp wedgie before she decided that he had had enough and walked off. With her, the crowd of Kokiri children dispersed as well, leaving Link all alone. He cried for a long time, he had no idea how long, just laying there in the dirt in his underwear crying his eyes out. He felt weak. He felt pathetic.

"One day… One day I'll beat you." Link said to himself.

Sometime later, Link pulled himself together. He found his strewn tunic, now dirty and wrinkled, among the tall grass and weeds. He put it on and sat down in the field, wishing, dreaming of a better place to be. He wanted to run away from the forest so badly. He didn't care if it would kill him, he just wanted to leave those awful kids, Mido and Stacee, behind forever. Saria walked over with a shopping bag in her hand.

"H… Hey Link. I bought some clothes for you." She said.

Link took the bag.

"Th… thanks, Saria." He said.

Saria took a look at the black eyes and bruises on Link's face. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to see her friend, the perfectly innocent boy, Link, whose only crime he had committed was being born without a fairy, sitting battered and broken like this. Silent tears ran down Saria's face. She turned around and ran.


	2. Part 2

Part Two- Fair-Boy Link

A lot had happened since the last time Link was bullied. He had been given his very own fairy, Navi, his new friend and partner. He had scrounged up a Deku Shield and the Deku Sword, he had even ventured inside the Great Deku Tree and killed the monsters inside. He also learned that he was no a Kokiri at all, but a Hylian. He was ready to leave the forest and seek his destiny, but he had a couple of things to do first.

"Listen! Link, we should go see Saria before we leave." Navi said.

"Right, right." Link said.

Link walked the forest in search of Saria, but found somebody else instead. It was his enemy, Stacee. She looked shocked to see Navi flitting about close by.

"Oh, Link, you have a fairy now. That's… um…" She said.

Somehow, Link looked bigger, stronger, and more confident now. Stacee couldn't explain it. He was different.

"Out of my way, Stacee. I'm going to the Lost Woods." Link said.

He pushed Stacee aside fearlessly. He had the strength of a hero now, and mean little girls weren't something heroes feared.

"Hey, you can't just talk to me all rude like that! I'm still the top girl around here! Where do you think you're going?" Stacee said.

"The Lost Woods, and then I'll leave the forest." Link said, calmly.

"You got a death wish, boy?" Stacee said.

"No, destiny." Link said.

"Destiny? Pah, your only destiny is to be loser. You're going to run away and go die in the fields? Your destiny is to die? Even with a fairy you might not be a freak anymore, but you're still a loser." Stacee said. She still didn't know that Link was actually a Hylian. Only Link knew.

"I knew you'd never understand." Link said, still keeping his cool.

"Well, if you're finally running off to die in the fields, how about one last fight for old time's sake? I'm going to miss kicking your wimpy little butt." Stacee said.

Link set down his sword and shield. He didn't want to use those on Stacee, he wanted to defeat her with his own strength alone, to prove to himself that his strength came not from his weapons, but from within.

"Fine, I'll let you have your fight, but I promise it won't be fun this time." Link said.

"Whatever, Loser." Stacee said.

Link balled up his fists and charged at Stacee. He was much faster than usual. He actually managed to hit her a couple times before she drove her foot into his little boy balls. Link did not simply fall down crying like he usually did, though. He had more stamina now. He merely let out a pained grunt and grabbed Stacee by the shoulders. With a mighty blow, Link headbutted her right in the lips.

"Ow! Not the face!" Stacee said. She took a couple steps back, sucking her bloodied lips. Link leaped forward and drove his elbow into Stacee's undeveloped little girl chest. Stacee coughed and took another step back.

"You know the problem with people like you and Mido? You can always dish out the punishment, but you can never take any of it. You can kick me in the balls all day but as soon as you so much as break a nail you're done. You're pathetic." Link said.

Stacee was angry now.

"I AM NOT PATHETIC!" She screamed.

Stacee charged at Link. Link tried to defend himself, but Stacee had a lot of strength behind her and tackled him to the ground. She relentlessly drove her fists into Link's face, and grabbed at his underwear. She gave him a tight, sharp wedgie. To her surprise, Link summoned all of his strength and threw the girl off to the side. Stacee was shocked at Link's newfound power.

Link got his feet. Just as he stood up, Navi called out,

"Hey! Watch out, Link!"

Link instinctively ducked and avoided getting hit in the face with a Deku Stick. Stacee had her weapon of choice now, a wooden rod that Link knew all too well. Just seeing it made his little boy butt ache. Stacee let out and enraged howl. She swung the Deku Stick and hit Link straight in the stomach. Link was hurt, but didn't back down. He grabbed at Stacee's arm holding the sick, but she struggled and pushed him away. Stace swung her stick at Link's butt and hit him hard. She wound up for another swing at Link's chest, but Link braced himself. He crossed his arms in front of him to block the attack, and Stacee's Deku stick broke in half from the impact.

"No way! This isn't real!" Stracee said.

She tossed her broken stick aside. Link balled up his fists. With a leap, he pounced on Stacee and brought his fist down like a hammer. Stacee stumbled backwards, but quickly regained her composure. Link could see a glint of fear in her eyes, though. Stacee had never fought anyone who had fought back this hard. Her fear made her stronger, though, like a wolverine stuck in a cage with a brown bear. She knew she might not win this fight, but she would not fall from lack of effort.

"You've prepared me well for this fight, Stacee. I've gotten used to pain, used to anything you can dish out. I'm numb to it all now. Now I'll share my pain with you." Link said.

"Stop talking like that! Stop it, you stupid loser!" Stacee yelled.

Stacee wildly swung her fists at Link. Man of the hits connected, but Link took his chance on one that didn't. He grabbed at Stacee's arm and tried to throw her down. Stacee struggled to break free, so Link grabbed at her waist. Stacee slapped Link away, but as he was pushed, he pulled at her dress and ripped it apart. She was left in nothing but her little green panties. Stacee now stood as Link so often did, bruised and half naked against a clearly superior opponent. Her first instinct was to cover her little girl chest, but she fought that instinct and got back into fighting position.

"You ripped my dress you creep! You ripped my dress!" Stacee screamed.

Stacee ran at Link and gave him a strong punch in the stomach. Link counterattacked with a powerful uppercut to Stacee's chin. Stacee was dazed and took a step backward. Link took this opportunity to kick her right in the shins, sending the little girl tumbling to the ground.

"I… I can't lose like this!" Stacee said.

She jumped back to her feet and punched Link in the balls again. Pain surged through Link's body. Stacee kneed him in the stomach causing him to double over. Then she took hold of his underwear and gave him a wedgie as hard as she could. Link headbutted Stacee in the stomach and sent her to the ground again. Just to be sure she stayed down, he kicked her square in the ribs, just as she had done to him so many times before.

A single teardrop had formed in each of Stacee's eyes. She was being beaten, and not just by anyone, but by Link, a known loser.

"Stop, just stop! I give up!" Stacee said.

A cruel smile crossed Link's face. His mind raced with possibilities now that a defeated and nearly naked Stacee lay before him. He thought about giving her a pink-belly or a purple nurple, but decided to go with a classic instead. He grabbed the waistband of Stacee's panties and tugged. He gave Stacee a powerful, sharp wedgie, the first she had ever received in her life. Stacee cried out in pain.

"I said I gave up!" She screamed.

"You would've done the same to me." Link bitterly said. They both knew this was true.

The defeated Stacee curled up in a ball.

"I can't believe you beat me. You're a loser and a creep, and you still bet me." Stacee said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Link watched his defeated opponent for a moment longer before Navi buzzed around his head.

"Hey! We need to go to the woods and see Saria before we go. Come on!" Navi said.

Link nodded.

"You're right. Goodbye, Stacee. Goodbye forever." Link said.

"Just leave the forest and die already." Stacee whispered to herself.

Link ran to the edge of the Lost Woods, to the bridge to the fields where certain death for any Kokiri awaited. There, standing between him and the bridge, was his only friend, Saria.

"Link, I don't know what's going on, but you've been acting crazy lately, getting a fairy and a sword going inside the Great Deku Tree and talking about your destiny. I… I'm scared." Saria said.

"Saria, I…" Link was interrupted.

"No, Link. I understand. You're done here. I get it. You killed the monsters and became a hero."

She turned away from Link. She wasn't sure if she could look at him.

"Yeah, I saved the day. I even got to give Stacee what she deserved on the way here. There's nothing left for me in this forest. Nothing except…" Link said. He put his hand on Saria's shoulder. She was the only thing left for him in the forest.

"I understand it's time for you to leave, and you won't be coming back any time soon, if you ever return at all… And I know there's always a slight chance you might not die in the fields if you leave this place, this awful ,stupid, cruel forest." Saria said. There were tears in her eyes now.

"I… I'm going to miss you, Link. I got something for you. Here." She said.

Saria reached into her bag and took out a yellow ocarina.

"It's for you. It has fairy magic." Saria said.

"Oh?" Link said.

"Yeah, you know my song, right? The one I always play in the Sacred Forest Meadow?" Saria said.

"Yeah, I could guess my way through it." Link said.

Saria smiled.

"If you play that song you can talk to me through the music. Isn't it great? We… we can still be friends even if you never return to this big stupid forest again!" Saria said. Her eyes were watering now. She leaned forward and gave Link a hug.

"Try not to die in the fields, Link. And talk to me often, please, please." Saria begged.

"I… I will." Link said.

"I… I'll always be you friend, you know that, right?" Saria said.

"Of course." Link said.

Saria let go of Link. Her eyes still watered. Her arm now trembled.

"Link, there's just one last thing I want to do before you leave. One last thing, and if I don't do it now, I'll regret not doing it for the rest of our lives." Saria said.

With that, she grabbed Link around the shoulders and kissed him, right on the lips. It was both of their first kisses. Link stood awestruck. He had no idea what to do. He stared at Saria, at his hands, at the forest's edge, having no idea what to do now.

"I… I gottagonow!" Saria said, too fast to understand. She ran off as fast she could into the deeper part of the woods. Link slowly, carefully took his last steps across the bridge to what he had believed until recently, was certain death.

Those words rang out in Link's Mind,

"Saria will always be… Your friend."

The End

This Story is dedicated to anyone who has ever been on the receiving end of a sharp, painful wedgie. You have my empathy.

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
